4 faces do nosso amor
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: 4 pequenas histórias mostrando o amor que Sari e Prowl nutrem um pelo outro . Editada . Sari x Prowl fanfic .


Título : Quatro faces do amor

Universo : TFA

Rated : M

Avisos : Interação holoforma mech / tecnorgânica ; nudez ; femme dominante ;

PWP ; sexo , masturbação , OOC , A.U.

Sumário : Pequenas histórias mostrando as faces do amor que Sari e Prowl nutrem um pelo outro .

Face 1 : Femme dominante

Prowl P.O.V.

"Por favor , tire a roupa e deixe-me tocá-lo . " meu amor segredou ao meu ouvido .

Eu me despi , fechei os olhos e deixei que ela me tocasse . É a primeira vez que uso a holoforma para fazer interface . É bom ser tocado . Especialmente , entre as pernas , no peito e nas costas . Então , Sari para de me tocar e tira as suas roupas . Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que eu a tocasse . Suas regiões mais sensíveis são entre as pernas , os seios e suas coxas .

Eu parei de tocá-la e nós deitamos , a fim de admirar nossos corpos . Sari deitou sobre mim e me beijou . Ela abriu as pernas para receber meu membro duro . Ainda bem que eu estou usando preservativo . Caso contrário , eu poderei engravidá-la .

Ela fricciona seu corpo contra o meu . Ela beija meu pescoço . Ela chupa meus mamilos . Ela me lambe . Ela me morde . Ela passa a mão pelos meu cabelos . Eu estou adorando ser o macho submisso . Meu amor não para . Ela coloca seu dedinho no meu ânus . No ínicio , eu gritei de dor . Mas , depois ,eu senti prazer .

Oh , Sari ! Eu quero mais ! Eu sou seu macho submisso . Faça-me feliz !

...

Depois do amor , nós dois vamos tomar banho . Foi bom ser lavado pela minha ruiva .

...

Fomos dormir juntos , abraçados e embolados . "

Face 2 : Lavagem de moto

Sari P.O.V.

' Estou no quarto do Prowl . Eu estou lavando ele em seu modo alternativo . Eu estou vestida apenas com um biquini . Ai , como é bom lavar uma moto ! Eu me divirto muito .

Eu me sinto feliz quando eu toco nas áreas sensíveis dele . Estou lavando bem devagar , só para provocar meu parceiro . Quero que ele entre em sobrecarga . Acho que vou apimentar a situação . Eu tiro meu bíquini e me esfrego contra seu assento . Ele treme um pouco . Eu vou deixá-lo doido .

...

Termino a lavagem e o enxugo com toalhas . Nada de enxugar meu companheiro com panos de chão . Ele merece respeito .

Bem , agora que terminei , meu parceiro vai me lavar . Ela me leva para banheiro e tranca a porta . É muito bom ser lavada por ele . Seus servos são ásperos e ajudam a massagear meu corpo . Ele termina de me lavar , me enxuga e me ajuda a se vestir .

Depois , nós vamos tirar um soneca juntos .

Face 3 : Na mesa e contra a parede

Sari P.O. V.

' O lado bom das viagens do meu pai é que eu posso fazer sexo fora do meu quarto . Então , escolho a sala ou a cozinha . Outro dia , eu e Prowl fizemos uma coisa muito engraçada na cozinha . Nós estávamos conversando e provocando um ao outro . Ele me perguntou se eu queria fazer interface . Eu disse que sim . E , também , que eu queria que fosse na cozinha mesmo . Eu me deitei na mesa . Meu amor tirou a minha calcinha . Ele comecou a chupar meu clitóris . Depois de 5 minutos , eu já estava louca . Ele abaixou suas calças , colocou um preservativo e puxou-me para perto dele . Então , ele me penetrou . Ele batia com força . Eu gemia . Então , ele me levantou . Eu o abracei com minhas pernas e braços . Ele me encostou contra a parede . Então , começou a me pressionar . Eu adoro sexo em pé . É divertido .

Quando ele parou , ele me levou para sala . Ele me deitou de costas na mesa . Mas , antes ele arrancou todas as minhas roupas . Estou nua . Meu amor trocou seu preservativo e se despiu . Então , ele me penetrou . Sexo por trás é muito bom . Quando ele , se cansou disso , ele me levou para meu quarto . Mas não sem antes limparmos os vestígios de nossa passagem ( vai que papai volta de uma hora para outra ? ) .

Fomos para meu quarto . Já estamos muito cansados e vamos dormir . Mas , para finalizar , vamos brincar com as regiões sensíveis um do outro .

Que delícia !'

Face 4 : Cuidando do meu amor

Prowl P.O.V.

"Minha amada está doente . Ela precisa de alguém que cuide dela . Eu fico dia e noite à sua cabeceira até que ela melhore . Eu meço sua temperatura , eu a troco quando ela está muito suada , eu ajudo a tomar banho , eu a alimento . Também , eu durmo junto com ela . Bem abraçado .

Sari não ter força suficiente para fazer sexo . Mas , eu encontro uma forma de lhe dar muito prazer . Eu danço para ela completamente nu . Ela realmente gosta da minha holoforma .

Ela fica feliz em me ver assim . Ela ama meu corpo . Talvez por isso , quando fazemos amor , ela me cubra de chupões . Segundo Sari , eu sou um japonês super sexy e muito quente .

Ela parece se sentir melhor depois disso . Eu a levo para tomar um banho junto comigo .

Hoje , vamos tomar banho de banheira . Em uma água bem gelada , para abaixar a febre .

Tomar banho juntos é um ato de amor . É muita coragem deixar que alguém faça em você algo tão íntimo . É um momento ótimo para se fazer massagens no corpo do seu amante .

...

Depois do banho , hora de dormir , esperando que Sari se sinta melhor amanhã . "

Nota da autora : Espero que vocês gostem . Eu realmente não consigo parar de escrever sobre esse casal . Eu acho os dois um par muito quente e sexy .


End file.
